


I Should've Worshipped Him Sooner

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Requited Love, Rimming, Top Castiel, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s anything Cas knows, it's that Dean’s body exists to be worshipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should've Worshipped Him Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

In his entire lifetime (and it's a long one by human standards), Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has never seen something half as beautiful as Dean Winchester, and he doesn't say this lightly. It’s not only his body that is beautiful - and it really is - but his mind and his soul, different from anyone he’s ever encountered, bright and pure and yet full of anger and self loathing - a walking, living, whiskey drinking contradiction. Which is why Castiel finds that the only thing he can do is to worship this beautiful creature his Father has created, flaws included.

This is how he finds himself in Dean’s room, sensing that he's alone, Sam having have left to research a case or other. Usually, they don't have time for more a quick and messy encounter, in Dean's car or in a crappy motel, but Castiel has decided that this time he is going to take his time, take Dean apart with his hands and his mouth and every part of his human body that could bring Dean pleasure.

When Dean finally enters the room after what seems like forever, Cas sees him jumping up slightly in surprise, but relaxing immediately after seeing him. It’s been a long time since they’ve done this and Cas knows it. He can read it in Dean’s eyes, where a carnal hunger lies, the only proof that either of them are involved in this at all. If anyone were to be there, Castiel assumes they wouldn't realise their relationship (but to be fair, he has been wrong in the past. Charlie's keen eyes have seen something from the beginning).

Castiel doesn’t bother examining that in further detail, instead choosing to pin Dean to the nearest wall, lips frantic as they crush against Dean’s, one of his thighs pressing insistently against Dean’s. Dean kisses back with no reserve, his hands landing in Cas’ hair, pulling him closer, tighter together like he thinks he might escape. He feels rather than hears Dean moaning against his mouth, his tongue exploring the angel’s mouth, tasting and teasing, coaxing noises out of Cas’ throat that he didn’t even know he could make.

After what seems like forever being pressed against Dean’s body, he decides to step back, manhandling Dean on his back on the crappy bed, his body hitting the mattress with a thump and a squeak from the bed. 

“Hello, Dean.” He mumbles, helping Dean out of the plaid shirt he is wearing, eyes following the shape of his body hungrily. Dean just chuckles, breathless, unaware of how blissful he looks in that moment, peaceful in a way that he only looks when it comes to people he cares about. Castiel feels lucky to be one of those people.

“Kinda late for that, isn’t it?” Dean asks, now rushing to get out of his t-shirt, cotton hugging Dean’s form in a way that is impossible to ignore. Castiel chooses to get rid of his trench coat, the fabric too constraining and warm when combined with Dean’s radiating body heat. Dean’s pants disappear while Castiel is getting rid of his white shirt, his own slacks now tented, the heat and lust too much to bear. The angel takes it into his own hands to get rid of Dean’s boxers, his cock slipping out half-hard, and Cas makes a guttural sound in the back of his throat at the sight.

He pulls away to admire the sight of Dean spread bare on the bed, his pupils blown and his lips parted as he breathes quickly, looking at Castiel with an impatient expression, obviously wondering why Castiel isn’t as naked as he is. The angel gets rid of the rest of his clothes quickly, leaving only his underwear on, hoping it’ll serve as a barrier that will help him keep his self control for a while longer. Dean makes a sound of protest in the back of his neck, his hand already coming down to take off Cas’ boxers himself, but the angel slaps it away, clicking his tongue.

“Don't,” He warns, his eyes staring into Dean’s, conveying the message well enough if the way Dean drops his hands says anything. Castiel leans down, the earlier rush melting as he kisses Dean softly, lips gently pressing against Dean’s. Dean lets out a soft sound, silently asking for more with his entire body. Castiel risks pulling away again and watching Dean’s chest drop and rise, freckles like constellations on his skin. Castiel would like to spend hours counting them.

He can’t help it, he leans closer to his throat, sucking and biting at his pulse point as it dances under his ministrations. He hears Dean whimper under him, his fingers threading through his hair uselessly, trying to pull him closer, ask for more in a way that is so simply Dean that Castiel cannot describe it any other way. He’s pleased when he gives up on marking Dean’s neck, his skin now showing purples and blues and bite marks that he’s proud of, marks of possession almost, and it sends a spark running down the angel’s spine.

He slides lower down Dean’s body, kissing and lapping with his tongue at the juncture between his neck and his throat, then lower to his collarbones. He whispers praises into Dean’s skin, words like “My beloved” and “You’re beautiful” and “I’m so glad I get to have this” leaving his lips as he works down Dean’s body. He makes sure to leave marks as he goes, even if it’s just little nips here and there. When he reaches his nipples, he takes one into his mouth, licking and biting and Dean thrashes on the bed, mouth wide open in a silent moan, hands pulling on Cas’ hair. Cas switches to the other one, brushing his tongue gently over it then pinching it with his fingers, revering in the way Dean mewls at the sensation.

He finally stops, Dean’s nipples hard and oversensitive, and as he goes down Dean’s stomach, reaching his waist, he feels Dean tug at his hair, silently pleading for his mouth or his hand to touch him. Castiel refuses momentarily, continuing to just gently kiss and nip and Dean’s thighs and even lower down his legs before going back up, blue eyes staring up into Dean’s lust blown ones. He looks so entirely debauched, so soft and pliant and it's in this moment that Cas knows this is what Heaven is supposed to be like, instead of the wretched and corrupt thing it actually is.

He brushes that thought aside, his attention now on Dean’s cock curving up against his stomach, now fully hard and leaking precome. Dean’s eyes have closed, his body shaking nervously as Castiel licks a stripe up his cock then softly lavishes it with kisses, his lips a constant pressure on Dean’s cock, but never quite enough to be more than a tease. Dean frowns, his eyes opening and looking down at Cas. 

“Please, Cas.” He mumbles, and Castiel knows he’d never be able to articulate what he wants, but he’s satisfied with the pleading because Dean’s body is already doing most of it. He laps at Dean’s dick again with small kitten licks, not fully listening to Dean’s request, but he knows Dean trusts him, so he lets himself enjoy it for a little bit more. 

After another one of Dean’s frustrated moans escapes his lips, he lets himself wrap his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, his tongue working on it reverently, the smell of Dean invading his nostrils. His mouth closes slowly around the whole shaft, swallowing Dean down in one swift movement. Dean gasps and Castiel loves the sound of it, his cock twitching as he bobs his head on Dean’s cock.

Eventually he pulls away, seeing Dean panting even harder than before, his cheeks red and hot and his cock even harder and now spit-slick. He sees Dean and he’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, and he cannot help but slide up Dean’s body, kissing him deeply and letting him taste himself on his lips, a filthy growl passing between them. When the angel breaks the kiss Dean positively arches up against his body, searching for more friction, a silent plea for what he knows comes next.

Castiel would happily indulge in what Dean has in mind, but he has already decided that he is going to drive Dean insane before that, get him close to climax before denying him, perhaps coaxing him into begging for it. Most of all, however, he wants to kiss and nip and lick every part of exposed skin, he wants to feel every vein and every shiver of Dean’s body and he wants to make sure Dean can feel the things neither of them can say out loud. Once again he lowers his body, mouthing at Dean’s hips, purple bruises blooming on his skin. Cas gets a thrill out of it all, his body thrumming with energy as he turns Dean on his stomach effortlessly, pressing one of his hands under his body in order to raise him up onto his knees.

Dean just follows, his body pliant and relaxed as Cas grabs at his ass. He gasps when Cas pulls his cheeks further apart, his tongue licking a line from his perineum to his hole, eyes closing and his face turning into his pillow to muffle his moans when Cas goes further and laps at his hole, whispers encouragements and tells Dean that he’s loved and he’s amazing and he deserves this. It all burns into Dean’s gut, his breath a forgotten thing when Cas’ tongue stiffens and pokes at his hole, trying to open him up. 

He’s moaning shamelessly now, thankfully muffled by the pillow, but his whole body is on fire and it just feels so good he can’t help but push back into Cas’ mouth, fuck himself on his angel’s tongue like it’s the last thing keeping him together. And Cas is moaning like a porn star, seeming to get so much pleasure simply from eating Dean out like this, and it pulls at something in Dean’s chest.

Finally, finally Cas decides to stop teasing Dean, he gets up and reaches into the nightstand, fumbling with a bottle of lube as he gets it open and pours a moderate amount on his fingers. Dean gasps, partly in surprise and partly in relief, when one of Castiel’s fingers breaches his hole, his body reacting so strongly that he almost starts fucking himself on the digit. He whines pitifully, wanting more, but Cas is adamant that he’ll take it slow, draw it out like he wants Dean to explode. Perhaps that’s his mission, to ruin Dean completely until he doesn’t want anyone else but the angel. 

Just as he’s thinking that he’ll start begging if Cas doesn’t hurry the fuck up, the man decides to push in another finger, a slight burn which causes him to groan lowly into the pillow, his cock trapped between the pillow case and his stomach, begging to be touched. Dean almost wants to scream when Cas just keeps his movements even and slow, the angel’s patience seemingly endless even as Dean provokes him by pushing against his fingers and moving his hips teasingly right in front of his face. Finally he just snaps, his head turning to look behind at Cas.

“Cas, for the love of God, please fuck me.” He begs, seeing Cas’ expression shift, his façade of calmness breaking down as he pulls out his fingers and grabs Dean’s hips tightly. Dean absolutely does not whimper at the loss. 

Without warning, he is once again turned on his back, facing Cas whose pupils are blown wide, his lips spit slicked and red. Cas finally gives up his boxers, slicking up his cock with more lube and lining it up to his hole. They both let out a low moan when Castiel finally pushes inside Dean in one swift thrust, bottoming out, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass and making him shiver.

As he pulls Castiel close to him, his tongue plunging in his mouth hungrily, he can feel Cas’ hands mapping out his entire body again, running over his chest and his hips and his thighs as if he’s something precious. It makes something raise in Dean’s gut and he breaks the kiss, staring at Cas and trying to find out whatever Cas sees in him. He only sees love and sincerity and it makes his heart clench, makes him need to look away. 

When he manages to find his voice again, he grinds his hips down and mumbles at Cas to move, goddammit, because he is so frustrated it hurts.

Cas, bless him, finally does move, his cock thrusting in and out of Dean obscenely, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, Cas’ babbles of “Dean” and “Gorgeous” and “So good for me” mixing together with Dean’s grunts and moans as they set a pace. He nearly arches off the bed when Cas plunges firmly into his prostate, stars burning beneath his eyelids, his whole body lighting up like fireworks on the 4th of July. He feels lighter somehow, and he cannot help the litany of “Fuck, yes, Cas, please” that keeps pouring out of his mouth as Cas thrusts into him. He’s on the edge, he’s so close that his toes curl and he grabs Cas, looking for something, anything to hold on to. 

Cas takes pity on him and grabs his cock, head red and glistening with precome, and jacks him off in time with thrusts. And that’s all he needs, Dean comes hard, come splattering across his stomach and chest as he moans out Cas’ name, too fucked out to care about who might hear it. Castiel is not too far behind, Dean’s voice and his body clenching around his cock more than enough to bring him over the edge as well. His head is thrown back into a silent scream as he reaches his climax, chest moving rapidly and how humans can think this is sinful is beyond him.

When they finally come out of their high, the angel gets off Dean and lies down next to him, breathing deeply. He pulls Dean close to his chest, and Dean cuddles up with him even though Cas knows he’d never call it that. They spend a few minutes just breathing, their bodies sated and warm and relaxed, both realising that this was not their usual. This was not a meaningless fuck, and they can’t act like it never happened, they can’t act like this was less than making love. Castiel hopes Dean is not too freaked out, but he seems fine. He has an enigmatic beginning of a smile on his face, and Castiel matches it.

They’ll talk about it, eventually. They both know what this is, and they know it may be difficult, but it may just turn out to be what they both need. But neither of them is brave enough to bring it up, and both of them are tired and happy to ignore it for the time being, choosing instead to get even closer, cover themselves with the blanket on Dean’s bed and get some well-deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on "Take Me To Church" by Hozier.


End file.
